In general, there are three kinds of output models in the driving power supply systems of ordinary light emitting diodes (LEDs). One is CV Mode (constant voltage mode), one is CC Mode (constant current mode) and the last one is the CC&CV Mode (constant voltage/constant current co-existing mode). However, the above power driving methods are not able to work out an active control of the best point in the working voltage and current. Due to variation in the climate temperature or an ill design in the heat dissipation of the LED lamp and lantern, it is easy to cause an adverse condition of over heat in the LED while being unable to control the environmental temperature, such that the lighting brightness and energy efficiency will be decreased and even cause a situation of burn out in the LED lighting module. FIG. 1 is a driving power system diagram of LED adopting CC&CV Mode (constant voltage/constant current co-existing mode) in the prior art. It mainly includes four operation regions. The power is led-in through the first region 10, and the regulating and filtering is proceeded by an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) circuitry 11. Then, after it is adjusted by a pulse width modulation (PWM) circuitry 13 to raise its power (the working efficiency of its power supply can be raised up to over 80%). Voltage transformation is processed by a transformer 21 in the second region 20. It is then regulated and filtered to form desired power through the CC&CV control circuitry 31 in the third region 30 and output to a lighting module 61 in the last region 60. As seen here, the driving power system is a design which is totally unable to actively sense the ambient temperature or to make proper adjustment to the output. Therefore, it is easy to cause an adverse condition of over heat in the LED such that the lighting brightness and energy efficiency will be decreased and even cause a situation of burn out in the LED lighting module.